Nothing Else Mattered
by AndyN
Summary: Ship: James Hart/Matt Shadows - MPreg


Nothing Else Mattered

**Nothing****Else****Mattered**

**Shipper:** Matt Shadows/James Hart

As coisas já estavam difíceis há algum tempo, Matthew pensava, enquanto terminava de colocar as compras no porta-malas de seu carro e dava a volta para entrar no veículo. Desde que eles haviam descoberto que James estava grávido de 'um pedacinho de nós dois', como Matt havia primeiramente chamado seu filho. Agora, o lindo bebê respondia pelo nome de Tyler, escolha feita por Matt.

Mas não foi até depois do parto que tudo realmente se complicou. James se tornou distante, depressão pós-parto, os médicos disseram. Ele mal falava com seu marido, agia como se o filho não existisse. Certa tarde, Matt o viu ficar em silêncio por quase meia hora enquanto o bebê chorava, até que ele próprio não agüentou mais e teve de ir até lá acalmá-lo, mas ele entendia. Entendia que James não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. O que Matt parecia não ser capaz de entender era como James podia não amar a coisa linda que eles haviam criado, a prova viva do amor dos dois.

Ele não teve palavras para explicar sua alegria quando chegou em casa naquela noite e encontrou James na cama, com lágrimas em seus olhos e o bebê cuidadosamente enrolado em seus braços. Tão lindos, perfeitos... Os dois amores de sua vida.

"Me perdoe, Matt..." O outro chorou baixinho, um sussurro quase inaudível se não fosse o silêncio que emanava de toda a casa.

"Hey, está tudo bem," Ele logo se apressou em acalmar seu marido, se aproximando um pouco mais da cama e largando sua jaqueta na poltrona próxima. "Você está cuidando dele agora, isso é tudo o que importa."

E Matthew sorriu, o sorriso que apenas James e seu filho conseguiam tirar dele, o sorriso de um homem plenamente feliz por que tinha tudo o que mais queria, e nada mais importava. Infelizmente, o sorriso de Matt apenas trouxe mais lágrimas aos olhos de James.

"Ele não parava de chorar. Era tão alto, tão malditamente alto..." Os ombros de James tremiam, suas mãos apertando ainda mais o pequeno embrulho em seu colo, como se assim ele fosse estar protegido.

"Eu não te entendo, Amor..." Matt sussurrou. Não querendo acordar o bebê, ele sentou-se com cuidado ao lado de James na grande cama, olhando de relance para o rosto sereno de seu filho, e em seguida para os grandes orbes verdes de James, ainda inundados em lágrimas. "Ele está dormindo agora." O maior concluiu, sorrindo brevemente e beijando a têmpora de James, passando um braço por seus ombros e o trazendo mais para perto num meio abraço.

"Eu só queria que ele parasse... Era tão alto. Eu sinto muito, Matt, eu realmente sinto." E com isso, os braços de James finalmente soltaram o bebê, apenas o bastante para que Matt pudesse vê-lo melhor. Calmo e sereno, perfeitamente parado sem o menor sinal de movimento, nem ao menos um respirar.

O horror frio que se espalhou por seu corpo não podia ser explicado de maneira alguma. Matthew sentia seus braços e pernas tremerem, embora não pudesse movê-los nem se tentasse. Seus olhos ardiam como fogo com lágrimas que logo venceriam a batalha contra sua força de vontade e todo o ar parecia ter deixado seus pulmões. Foi ainda sem respirar que ele finalmente teve forças para perguntar.

"James, o que você fez?" O soluço contido até então finalmente escapou de seus lábios enquanto James se afastava, depositando o pequeno corpo imóvel em seus braços e parando, em pernas trêmulas, ao lado da cama.

"Eu sinto muito..."

Ele não ouviu essas palavras deixando a boca de James, assim como não percebeu quando seu marido lhe deus as costas, o deixando segurando seu filho morto nos braços enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro sem mais nenhuma palavra. Matthew apenas afastou a coberta, mirando o rosto sereno de Tyler e relembrando de como havia chorado na primeira vez em que os médicos o colocaram em seus braços. Aquelas haviam sido lágrimas de alegria.

Vinte dedinhos perfeitos, grandes olhos azuis que logo se tornariam verdes como os de seu amado James e um sorriso de covinhas que só podia ser comparado ao seu próprio; ele só havia visto coisas boas em seu filho. Agora, olhando para aquele exato mesmo rosto, ele mais uma vez não podia conter as lágrimas, dessa vez elas não eram felizes.

James podia ouvir o choro de agonia no quarto, ele havia visto nos olhos de Matt o quanto ele próprio havia quebrado o homem que amava. Matthew nunca o perdoaria, nunca o amaria novamente. Matt só amava aquele bebê, e agora James havia arruinado isso também, não havia mais nada para ele neste mundo.

Matt não ouviu a voz baixa que murmurou um único 'eu te amo, Matt' no banheiro antes que seu dono ingerisse todos os comprimidos do armarinho. Ele não esteve lá para salvar James, e nem ao menos para vê-lo morrer. Matthew apenas segurou seu filho contra o peito, cantando baixinho para ele como costumava fazer todas as noites para que ele dormisse.

i_"__So close, no matter how far,  
couldn't be much more from the heart.  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters…__"_/i

No dia seguinte, ele enterraria os dois amores de sua vida.


End file.
